Saviors in Time
by Res CVX
Summary: Harry wasn't a killer, yet it has been decided by fate that he will kill Knowing that his friends wouldn't understand, Harry starts longing for someone who would understand and take his burden No Time Frequent POV TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My new story! ^_^

My friend sydni has agreed to beta this, so there will be less mistakes than usual. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The warmth of the fire soothed Harry. Curling up into tighter ball, Harry continued to stare into the fire. The Room of Requirement, following his orders, had made sure that no could find him. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the loss of losing his godfather, the only person who had felt like an actual family member to him, forever, but to have been told right after about a prophecy that stated he will either be a murderer or the victim of Voldemort was too much to bear.

There was no doubt that the others were frantically searching for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. They couldn't possibly understand how he was feeling right now. No matter how much he could try to explain it to them, they wouldn't understand. They could do whatever they wanted, but he, he was a marked man. No matter what he did, the prophecy would be forever looming over him, because, as Dumbledore said, Voldemort would never stop hunting him down.

_Strange likeness between us..._

Tom Riddle's words from second year ran through his mind. It was ironic. The one person he could have probably related to the most was the person trying to kill him. They were both parselmouths; they were both half-bloods that grew up as orphans; they, as Riddle had pointed out then, had even looked quite alike. Having pasts that were too similar to each other, why have they ended up as two different people? A thought ran through Harry's mind. Their pasts? What did he even know about Tom Riddle's past?

_'Almost nothing,'_ Harry answered himself. He knew almost nothing. A thought passed his mind. If he knew more about his past, could there be a way to find out his weakness? At least they could find out a way to kill him, since normal methods don't work–

Harry felt sickened with himself. Was he really thinking about how to kill someone, never mind that it was Tom Riddle? He shuddered. If the mere thought of killing him was making him feel disgusted, how in the world was Dumbledore expecting him to actually do the act?

Harry didn't want to think about it anymore. Uncurling himself, he stood up and stretched, sighing as his bones started popping back into place. A glance at the clock told him how long he was in there for. The others were probably thinking that he had gotten kidnapped or something, or one of them might have been smart enough to realize that he had hidden himself in the Room.

His stomach was growling, but he didn't have the energy to grab some food. He could have always called Dobby, but the thought of having company made him feel worse than having an empty stomach.

With that, Harry also decided on spending the night in the Room as well. He really couldn't handle being around others yet. With that thought, the Room morphed itself into a comfortable and cozy bedroom, startling Harry. Grinning despite himself, he kicked off his shoes and slipped into the bed. Sighing at its softness, Harry's mind started wandering again.

What would have happened if he went back in time before Tom Riddle became who he is now? Was that even possible?

_'It would have been a lot of work,'_ Harry thought, a corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

As he laid there on the bed, his mind wandered yet again to a different thought. Why couldn't someone else kill Voldemort? Why did it have to be him? Harry frowned. Punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape, he tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. His mind was racing; trying to come up with different ways for him to avoid the prophecy. He couldn't do it. No matter what Voldemort did, Harry couldn't kill him.

_Please, take this burden away from me..._

_Please, let there be someone who understands..._

††††††

"What would have happened if I went back into time before Tom Riddle became who he is now? Or would it be _was_?" Harry frowned. Time was really confusing. "Really confusing," Harry muttered, but louder than last time. The person siting across the room looked up, his blue eyes trained on him.

"What's confusing?" he asked. "And since when did you start talking to yourself," he added, amusement flashing in his eyes. Harry stuck out a tongue.

"I'm wondering why you're still keeping a diary. I already told you, guys don't keep diaries." The other person rolled his eyes. Picking up the 'diary', he tossed it to Harry.

"Keep it if you want it so much," he said, a small smile making its way across his face. Harry flushed, his grip on the black diary tightening. A small plan formed in his head. Seeing his smirk, the other man warily made eye contact.

"What are you planning?" he asked cautiously, putting aside the book he was reading.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently. "I think I'll write my deepest thoughts in this diary, though it would be bad if I lost it right? Especially in our Common Room." Harry fingered the gold lettering on the cover. "But there's a name, so there's no problem. The snakes know who to return it to." Harry finished cheerfully. The other person jumped up and swiped the diary away from him.

"Are you or aren't 15?" he hissed at him. Harry pouted.

"We just finished our OWLs, so give me a break," he whined. The other person sighed. "Please Tommy?" Tom's eye twitched.

"Never call me Tommy, and I'll give you a break." Harry beamed and saluted him.

"Yes sir." Tom Riddle smiled slightly, unable to stay angry at him.

"Go to bed, it's late." Harry pouted again.

"Let me stay up."

"No little brother." Blushing, Harry glared at him. Tom smiled; not the warm smile usually reserved for him, but the smile that he usually gave to the few people that annoyed him past his limit. "Bed. Now."

Five minutes later, the two of them were comfortably in their own beds, trying to fall asleep. The others in his dorm weren't back yet from the second party they threw for the end of exams, so he felt safe to openly place a few wards around Harry's bed. Closing his curtains, and warding them as well, Tom settled back himself, and tried to fall asleep.

_Please, take this burden away from me..._

_Please, let there be someone who understands..._

Eyes snapping open, Tom sat up and ran to Harry's bed. Removing the wards, he ripped open the curtains. Harry laid there, clearly sleeping comfortably. Frowning, he placed the wards back up and headed back towards his own bed. He thought that it had sounded like his little brother, but if it wasn't him, then who was it?

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Tom Riddle is OOC, but I need him to be like that. ;)<p>

.

For the statuses of the stories that I am working on, or to see any future stories, please refer to my live journal (link on Profile).


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes late for Harry's B-Day... :'(

.

A thank you to sydni for betaing this for me and also for giving me a few ideas about this fic...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth. He didn't have the energy to get up. Plus the bed was so warm… The others could wait…

††††††

Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth. He didn't have the energy to get up. Plus the bed was so warm… The others could wait…

"No we won't." Harry froze. "Harrison," Tom growled. Harry stiffened. Tom only used that name when he was dead serious. Laughing nervously, Harry slipped out of bed and raced to the bathroom with all his necessities when he heard the impatient tapping of Tom's foot. "Do be sure to hurry," he added. Harry frowned when he was out of sight. '_What's wrong with Tom?'_

Changed and ready to go, Harry left the bathroom and entered to dormitory to only see that something was missing.

"Where's Tom?" Harry asked Avery.

"Dunno," Avery said, shrugging. Harry frowned and left to go to the Common Room. A quick glance showed that Tom wasn't in the Common Room either.

"He already went down to breakfast." Harry turned around and met with the back of Eileen Prince. His frown deepened as he stalked out the Common Room and headed straight for the Great Hall. Sitting at the Slytherin table was Tom, surrounded by LeStrange, Parkinson, and Malfoy. Harry's eye twitched as he walked over to them.

"Tom," he said, barely managing to keep his annoyance out of his voice. Tom looked up and gave him a slight smile. It didn't go unnoticed to Harry that his smile was a little strained.

"Good Morning," Tom said simply. Harry sighed, but he should have known better than to expect anything else from him right then and there. Harry glared at LeStrange who moved aside immediately. Harry took his spot and grabbed a plate and started placing food on it. As a norm, Tom reached out and added more food to his plate, completely ignoring his glare. "That's gotten old six years ago," he muttered.

"Stop adding food to my plate," Harry muttered back.

"Eat more, then."

"I am." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Not from what I see," Tom replied before turning back to Malfoy and muttering something to him. Harry glared at him, while Parkinson rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" he asked. Harry gave him a weird look, which made Parkinson hold up his hands. "Just asking," he said quickly.

"Right." Harry started eating his breakfast, tuning out Tom's conversation with the others, while also trying to make it look like he was eating everything; too bad he didn't have a dog to feed the leftovers couldn't understand why he couldn't eat more, but after spending years eating a certain amount of food, he really couldn't stomach more. Well, it's not like he actually told Tom _every_ detail about that, so it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand… but he should understand that there were occasionally days that people didn't feel like eating a lot. His just happens to be almost every day… Okay, so maybe Tom had a point.

It was just that today, he didn't feel like eating. Ever since last night, he's been feeling kind of weird and right now, the feeling had returned. Harry stared at his food. Honestly, what was wrong with him? He just finished his OWLs and now he had a week to do absolutely nothing until the term was over. There was no reason at all for him to feel depressed or lonely; not with Tom here…

"_I need to speak to you at the usual spot after this."_

Harry blinked and looked at Tom, but he was already immersed in his conversation again. Harry started at his food again and dropped his fork. He couldn't eat anymore. Standing up, Harry ignored the looks the others gave him and left the Great Hall. Humming to himself, Harry headed up the stairs to the fifth floor and entered the usual room which he and Tom frequently met at for privacy. Waving his wand, he settled down on the transfigured couch and rested his eyes. The feelings from earlier returned, and Harry took a deep breath to try to get rid of it, but it was futile. The odd feeling was still there.

"Harry." Harry moved the arm away from his eyes and watched as Tom entered the room, and placed the privacy spells up. "You barely ate anything" he said, settling next to him on the couch. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't feel like eating, okay." Tom glared at him.

"That's not okay. If you don't eat anything, you'll start getting sick." Harry rolled his eyes. "Your spell work will also suffer if your body's not in good condition." Harry didn't respond, so Tom continued."Fine, but we're going to make a trip down to the kitchens later." Harry still didn't say anything, and was determinedly looking in the opposite direction. Tom sighed. "What's wrong?" Harry blinked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said quickly.

"You've been acting weird ever since this morning," Tom deadpanned. Harry snorted.

"And what about you?" Harry shot back.

"What do you mean?" Tom said quickly.

"You keep giving me odd looks," Harry stated. Tom blinked.

"Well…" Tom started, looking uncomfortable.

"Well what?"

"It's nothing," Tom said quickly, shaking his head. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. Tom nodded. Harry sighed, and stood up. "Then there's no reason for me to stay here." Harry headed for the door, ignoring Tom's shocked expression.

"Wait!" Tom called out. Harry paused.

"We've known each other for nearly six years. If you can't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, then–"

"It isn't about trust!" Tom exclaimed. "And besides, you're the one not telling me anything." Harry groaned and went back to the sofa and collapsed on it.

"I don't know," Harry groaned. "We just finished OWLs, and yet I feel so anxious and depressed…" Tom frowned.

"Interesting…" Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Interesting?" Harry repeated. Tom shook his head.

"It's just that, last night, I thought I heard something along the lines of…" Tom trailed off.

"Of?" Harry prompted. Tom flushed.

"Just a voice that sort of sounded like you," he muttered. Harry blinked.

"Sounded like me?" Harry questioned. "What do you mean?" Tom looked really uncomfortable.

"I know you don't sleep talk, so it wasn't you, but it sounded like you."

"What did the voice say?" Harry asked impatiently. "Oh, and depending on your answer, I might recommend a mental asylum," Harry added.

"Ha ha," Tom said dryly. Harry gave him a cheeky grin, before it faded away.

"Well…"

"It was something about taking a burden away and having someone who understands…" Harry froze. "It sounded so lonely and pained…" Harry let stared at him.

"You sure you weren't dreaming?" Harry asked, trying to hide his uneasiness. Tom frowned at him.

"I was wide awake," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Anyway, is there a chance that it might be related? The emotions that you're feeling and what I heard?" Harry shrugged.

"Possibly…" Harry stood up and pulled out his wand. Tom stood up in alarm.

"Where are you going?" Harry smiled.

"I just remembered something. Do you mind if I go and check it out? I'll be back quick." Tom blinked, but didn't say anything to refute him. Harry smiled, and with a wave of his wand, he brought the wards down. "I'll be back from the hospital wing," Harry called back as he ran from the room and slammed the door in Tom's face. He hoped Tom would believe him. Despite not being fond of the place, Tom did believe that the nurse could help anyone, and it would be the least likely place to think that anyone would do something risky, hence it being used as an excuse.

Keeping an eye out for anyone who was nearby, Harry raced towards the seventh floor, skidding to a halt in front of a blank stretch of wall. Dearly praying that he was completely wrong, he started to pace in front of the wall. On the third turn, he opened his eyes and faced the plain door that appeared on the wall.

"Oh no," Harry whispered, his heart clenching painfully. There was no doubt now that he was right in his thoughts. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He may be a Slytherin now, but he was a Gryffindor in the past (future). No amount of brain washing by the Slytherins was going to take away his courage. Throwing open the door (quietly), Harry entered a painfully familiar room; complete with a fireplace, a squishy chair with a side table and… a bed.

Harry breath was caught in his throat as the lump under the blanket shifted slightly. This was not good at all.

"Harrison!" Harry jumped as the door behind him slammed opened. Tom stood there, staring at him surprised. The feeling of horror washed over Harry. _He_ wouldn't understand, not yet.

"Tom, please get out here," Harry said, as calmly as he could. Tom looked at him in surprise and opened his mouth to protest. "Now!" Harry shouted, running forward and attempting to physically push him out of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Tom said furiously. "There's no way on Earth you would willingly visit the Hospital Wing, even if it's–" Tom froze and stared at something behind Harry's back. Harry turned around. Identical green eyes met with each other. The gaze was held for a minute before the figure on the bed broke it and moved to face the other figure. Harry's mind raced fast. He had to say something, something that wouldn't freak _him_ out.

"Uh, welcome to Hogwarts, 1943." A second later, Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. That didn't help at all going by the widening eyes of Harry Potter who was still on the bed.

* * *

><p>For the statuses of the stories that I am working on, or to see any future stories, please refer to my live journal (link on Profile).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

*A thank you to sydni for betaing this for me*

Sorry for the long wait...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

Harry = the one that was already in the past

other Harry = the one that showed up in the Room

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The room was silent. Harry briefly wondered if it was ever proven true that a pin dropping can be heard in a quiet room. Behind him, Tom had stopped resisting and was currently staring at the bed with his mouth wide open.

"W-What?" The Harry on the bed was staring at them wide-eyed. "1943?" Hoping that he wouldn't be pissed at him, Harry decided to take the opportunity to shove the distracted Tom out of the room and slammed the door shut. While he couldn't hear anything, he was pretty sure Tom was banging on the door, and using his rather colossal spell lexicon to try and open the door. He wanted explanations, but going from the horrified look on the other Harry's face, he needed the explanation first. Harry took a few steps forward, and his counterpart pushed himself away from him. Harry sighed.

"Look, calm down," Harry said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. "If you start freaking out, everything will go from bad to worse."

"Hasn't it already?" the other Harry said hysterically, looking at him fearfully. "If someone meets with themselves in the past, don't they erase themselves?" Harry tried to get closer, but the other Harry yelled at him. "Stay away!"

"Calm down," Harry repeated, walking towards him. The other Harry collided with the wall. Harry stood next to the bed and stared at him. Reaching out, Harry gripped the shoulder of the other Harry who flinched slightly. After a minute, the fear and concern left his face to be replaced by confusion.

"What are you doing?" Harry removed his hand and stared at him again.

"Do you or I look insane or vanished at all?" The other Harry blinked.

"No…"

"Then, forget what Hermione said about the Time Turner," Harry said dryly. "You didn't even get here using a Time Turner, right?" The other Harry nodded.

"No, but I am in the past now, right?" Harry nodded. "How?" Harry shrugged.

"I guess it had something to do with the Room," Harry said, indicating his surroundings.

The other Harry looked at him curiously before his eyes widened. Harry assumed he remembered what was said earlier.

"You said welcome to 1943?" Harry, patiently, nodded. Was he always this slow?

"Yeah, that's the year you ended up in." The other Harry looked at him horrified again.

"So, that person was Tom Riddle?" The other Harry started shaking. "What are you doing with Voldemort?" Harry shook his head.

"That's not Voldemort," he said earnestly. "His name is Tom Riddle, not Voldemort."

"Well, not yet," the other Harry shot back. "He will be." Harry shook his head.

"He is not Voldemort. He will never be Voldemort."

"What makes you say that?"

"I changed him." The other Harry looked surprised.

"You changed him?" Harry nodded. "So that was why you were here in this time?" Harry nodded again. The other Harry clutched the blanket tighter. "How do you know?" he asked. Harry's lips twitched.

"I've been with him for the last six years." Harry suddenly frowned. "I'm not exactly sure what changed him. It might have something to do with him not being alone." The other Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"He did all those horrible things in the future because he was 'lonely'?" Harry shrugged slightly.

"If you have something better, feel free to share." Harry glanced at the door. The other Harry looked up as the door shook a little.

"Is he trying to get in?" The other Harry asked, worried.

"No doubt in my mind," Harry replied bluntly, causing the other Harry to whimper. Harry gave him an odd look. Why was he acting so wimpy?

"What?" the other Harry defended himself. "I won't believe you until I see it for myself that he changed. He'll still be the Riddle that tried to kill me in my— our second year." At the look on Harry's face, he quickly added, "At least for now." Harry shook his head.

"That wasn't it, though thank you for actually giving him a chance. I mean about your behavior."

"What's wrong with the way I act?" the other Harry shot back. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring how the door slightly shook again. The other Harry gave the door a cautious look before facing Harry. "What's your problem with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the way you keep cowering or flinching whenever Tom is mentioned," the other Harry stared at him in shock.

"What do you want me to do when facing the person who grows up to murder my— our parents?" the other Harry said rather calmly, his eyes giving away the annoyance he was feeling.

"Well, to start, how about not acting like a coward," Harry replied, his face giving away his own annoyance. "You were sorted into Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"What house people get sorted in does not 100% describe a person."

"So that means you're not brave?" Harry deadpanned. Harry was now positive he had never acted like this in the future.

"I'm plenty brave. I'm just repeating what Aunt Petunia said when I got into Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff, the other Harry said hotly. Harry laughed.

"Well, Aunt Petunia could just— wait what?" Harry blinked. "A-Aunt Petunia?" The other Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She said I shouldn't base my personality on what house I'm in." Harry stared at him, stunned.

"Why would Aunt Petunia give any sort of advice to you?" It didn't make any sense. Aunt Petunia couldn't care less about whatever happened to him, especially if it involves the Wizarding World. The other Harry glared at him.

"Because she is my— our aunt," he said, annoyed. Harry shook his head.

"You're lying," Harry whispered. The other Harry blinked.

"Why would I be lying?" When Harry didn't answer, the other Harry looked at him in concern.

"Why—" The door behind them slammed open, and a pissed off Tom stalked in, glaring at them furiously. Next to Harry, the other Harry flinched and ducked behind Harry. Noticing this, Tom calmed down somewhat, and gave Harry a glance.

"He's not going to do anything to you," Harry said in amusement; however his smile didn't reach his eyes. The other Harry blushed, and stepped away from Harry to face Tom, though he still stayed behind Harry. Tom's eyes flickered between them both.

"What happened?" he finally asked. Both Harrys looked at each other.

"Explain." The other Harry hesitated slightly.

"Should I say everything?" Harry nodded.

"I trust him." Tom raised an eyebrow at the other Harry's hesitation, but didn't comment. The other Harry took a deep breath, and turned to face him.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. I was in this room in the future. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was here with you guys." When he stopped speaking, Tom stared at him.

"That's it?" Tom said skeptically.

"What was the last thing that happened before you ended up here?" Harry asked, curiously. To his surprise, the other Harry's lips started trembling; his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Department of Mysteries," he whispered. Harry froze. That meant—

"Sirius…" The other Harry nodded. Harry closed his eyes. It had been years since he thought about that day. Tom was looking at them in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, directing the question to the two of them. Harry blinked a few times before nodding. The other Harry stared at the ground, and gave no response.

"My godfather," Harry told him. Tom's eyes widened in understanding. The other Harry looked at him in alarm.

"He knows?" he hissed at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I trust him," Harry repeated, in a tone that reminded the other Harry of Dumbledore. Tom looked bothered.

"I apologize if I unknowingly did something wrong, but could you please explain to me what was it exactly that I did?" The other Harry looked at him in shock, while Harry looked away guiltily.

"You didn't say anything to him?" Harry shook his head. Tom looked at them, confused.

"What didn't you say to me?" Harry still didn't look at him, while the other Harry was looking between them both.

"Do you who know Voldemort is? The other Harry asked, slowly. Tom looked at him in surprise before nodding.

"He was the Dark Lord from the future, I believe," Tom responded, looking at Harry for confirmation. Harry, however, was determined to look at anything but him. The other Harry nodded.

"That is correct." The other Harry glanced at Harry again, trying to gauge his reaction. He was trembling right now. "Do you know who he is?" Tom shook his head. Harry stiffened.

"Who was he?" Tom was giving the other Harry his full attention, missing the frantic look on Harry's face. The other Harry hesitated at seeing Harry shaking his head, a horrified look in his eyes. Tearing his eyes away from him, the other Harry focused on Tom, determined to reveal the information. "Is he someone I know?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you know him." Tom looked thoughtful.

"Is it— no, can't be," Tom started mumbling to himself. He straightened up and looked at the other Harry again. "Who was he?" he repeated. The atmosphere became almost suffocating for Harry. Still trembling, he slowly made his way towards the door. His fingers curled around the doorknob. On the other side of the room, the other Harry pulled out his wand, and, mimicking Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets, wrote out, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

"This is your name, right?" the other Harry asked, taking a step so he was standing next to Tom.

"Yes…" he said slowly, frowning. Harry turned the doorknob, and the door opened silently.

"An anagram." The other Harry waved his wand, and the letters shifted to make, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Tom's face paled. Turning around, Tom opened his mouth, but stopped.

Harry was long gone.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the long wait...<p>

.

For the statuses of the stories that I am working on, or to see any future stories, please refer to my live journal (link on Profile).


End file.
